


The Lehnsherr Daily

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel





	The Lehnsherr Daily

Charles半靠在椅背上，他用舌尖抵在下唇边缘的小小创口上，今天早上Erik用牙齿刮伤了那里，比平时冲动粗鲁得多的临别吻让当时的两人都有些沉迷其中，等他们气喘吁吁地分开后，Charles才有点慌地认知到，自己的发情期似乎提前了。

Erik用一种“你美味得我想立刻吃掉你”的炙热眼神，搭配着“我不想去公司说真的能不能不去”的哀怨表情盯着Charles，Omega叹息着把他从草坪上往车库方向推，手指倒又在他领带上绕了一下表达着“我也不想放你走”。

“五天后是Jean的毕业典礼，所以关于这次发情期，我们晚上再商量，乖一点，Erik，在你结束集团酒会以后。”Charles又让Erik吻了自己一下，在加深前用力推了丈夫的腰一把，Alpha才终于恋恋不舍地去拿车。

 

“Daddy？”David拉开车门坐进后座时Charles才回过神来，他吻一下往前座探头的12岁男孩的前额。

“今天怎么样？甜心。”

“日常水准？我猜。”David边含糊应答了一句边从书包里掏出手机，“是Peter。”他朝Charles晃了下屏幕，然后接起来。

Charles挑了下眉。

“我在Daddy的车里，他今天大概是，”David抬头与Charles对视一眼，“提早完成了实验？”

噢，大概没有完成的那天了。Charles继续保持着微笑看过去，捕捉到儿子脸上闪过的一丝尴尬。他伸出了手，David迟疑了两秒，把手机递了过来。

“蜜糖。”Charles温柔地跟大儿子打招呼。

 

Peter在Charles的凝视下乖乖坐进了副驾驶座，接受Charles的近距离端详并被他在手肘和膝盖处捏了好几下后，终于不顾自己现在应该像只讨好主人的小狗而不满地抗议起来，“很痒，Daddy！你在做什么？”

“检查是否有潜在骨裂迹象。”Charles平静地说，“青春期打架后高发危机之一，校医往往是检查不出来的。现在动动手腕和脚踝。”

Peter一边照做一边有点艰难地扭过头去与弟弟交换眼神，David朝哥哥吐了下舌头，Peter及时记起自己应该扮演的角色，开始用狗狗眼博取Charles的怜爱。

“对不起。Daddy。”

Charles嗯哼了一声发动车子，“说说原因。”

“球队的事，几个Alpha总是嘲笑我的身体对抗能力，我知道自己的定位一直都是速度前锋但他们实在太烦了。”

“真棒，所以你因为身体对抗被质疑跟Alpha打架？还不止一个？怎么说呢儿子，你Vater大概会非常以你为傲的。”Charles用Erik常用的那种揶揄语气说。

“打架可不全靠力气和体重，这是Vater教我们的。”Peter语带自豪地说，David咳嗽了一声后，他的句尾声音就轻了很多。

Charles皱眉，“今晚他回家之前我会和你好好聊聊的，Peter，我们都教过你凡事要考虑后果。”伸手去迷你冰箱里拿可乐的男孩闻言明显瑟缩了一下，Charles停了一阵继续下去，“所以你们队里一个像样的Alpha也没有吗？”

“…也不完全是。”Peter抿了口可乐就因受伤的嘴角抽气，“不过我也没想到他这次会帮我，平时他也挺讨厌的。”他低声嘀咕着。

Charles停下来等红灯时稍微侧脸用余光瞥了他一眼，心里有点不是滋味，Peter才15岁，不过倒也没比他认识Erik时小多少。

“听着，Peter，如果有Alpha平时总会出现在你周围找你的小麻烦，而他又不够辣到真正吸引你的话，你可以在某次他来骚扰时直接踢他的蛋蛋。”

车厢内片刻的安静后，David疯狂地大笑起来，Peter则难掩震惊地瞪着Charles，不知作何反应间又听见Charles语调轻松地说，“当然是开玩笑的，无论是对不得要领的追求者还是真的恶意挑衅者，都有不需诉诸暴力的教训方案。”

两个男孩都已经完全不相信他这句话，并对他们的Vater当年到底受到了何种待遇深感好奇。

 

Charles让男孩们先下车，并把食材从后备箱里取出来带进屋子，他放好车后穿过草坪走进屋内。  
Jean在起居室的沙发上坐着，膝盖上摊着杂志，抬头看到他进来就在5秒内结束了电话站起身。Charles换好鞋，心情复杂地揽着走过来的已经差不多赶上自己身高的大女儿，吻她火红色的漂亮头发。有那么一瞬间Charles简直想立刻反悔，让Jean就上市里的大学最好每天都走读回家，而不是拿着全额奖学金飞去一千公里外，尽管那是整个东部最好的大学之一且确实在Jean选择的专业上更有优势，但是老天啊那实在是太远了。“而且想想看，这样她每天都能见到Summers家的小子，而一年最多见我们六次。”Charles现在深刻觉得Erik的咬牙切齿不无道理了，但当时他还是全力说服了为女儿择校忧心得一周没怎么睡好的丈夫，“想想那时你是怎么让我接受我对Raven确实是保护过度这个事实的，别太自私了，Erik。我们得把他们当做更独立的个体来尊重。”

Charles现在得用那些话来说服自己了，这比说服Erik可难多了。我的小凤凰，她离家那天我一定会哭的，结婚那天简直是世界末日。由于发情期临近变得愈发善感的Charles心酸地想。“Daddy？还好吗？”接触到Jean有些担忧的视线，他才缓过来拍拍女儿肩膀表示无恙，并把给Peter再做一遍健康检查的任务交给她。

 

之后Charles脱下外套穿上围裙，和David在厨房待了一刻钟，他盯着Pad上的烩饭制作流程指挥David把食材拿出来放好。鉴于晚上要跟Peter谈话，为了保持家长的底气和威严，Charles决定这顿饭还是自己来做，然而接下来三分钟他所做的，也就是瞪着手中的屏幕把眉头越拧越紧而已。David在一旁紧张地看他，又探头往厨房外头望去，直到Peter和Jean在弟弟的殷切期盼中完成了检查，走进来把父子俩都赶了出去，David才长吁一口气，并暗自下定也要学会做饭的决心，毕竟假期后家里会做饭的就只有两个人了。

 

Erik不在家时餐桌上总是热闹得多，Charles跟每个孩子都有共同话题，孩子们彼此之间也有不少可聊的，但即使Erik在家用餐时都需要安静下来，四个人也都还是希望他回家吃饭。一家五口齐全的用餐时刻在David十岁前都极其少有，当了二十年工作狂的Erik在与Charles冷战了一个月后，终于做出为了家庭卸任执行总裁只担任集团顾问和董事会大股东的决定。而那以后Erik仿佛开窍般地领略了工作不那么繁忙的各方面好处，各方面的。Charles倒是有更多的时间泡在实验室了，而随着年纪的增长，Omega对家庭的依恋感也愈加强烈，对渐渐长大的孩子们，Charles也多了更复杂的担忧和牵挂，在养育、照顾和教导方面，Charles觉得他和Erik在之前的十七年里都做得不错，尽管那些桩桩件件的生疏崩溃和焦头烂额也还让他们记忆犹新。而当儿女都开始进入青春期，他和Erik还需要更多地体会、理解并帮助排解孩子们的压力和烦恼，这是幸福负担的一部分，他们都需要腾出更多精力和时间来做好。

Charles带着David刷好碗后，放他去接替哥哥与Jean继续进行他们的游戏之夜，他给了Peter一个眼神，Omega男孩乖乖起身随他走进书房。

 

当谈话顺利进行到可用交际手段和良好沟通为自己赢得可靠盟友来取得各方面更大的胜算时——当然尽量避免肢体暴力。Erik的车从窗外驶近了车库。

Charles有些烦闷的心情顿时好了很多，他真的渴盼好好地与Erik度过一个完美的发情期，所以一天下来并没有服用任何药剂。从晚餐前开始他就有些发热，虽然Jean和David都是Alpha，但由于孩子们并不会受到双亲信息素的影响，也都并未发觉他渐渐变得焦躁不安的情绪。现在Erik回来了，即使还未真实感受到Alpha的气息，Charles也知道自己身心都在变得更加急切。他满意于Peter看上去把刚才他们聊的都听进去了，决定把关于某个Alpha的话题留到下次。

Erik推开门走进来，他一手把松开的领带扯下来，抬起另一只手按了按自己的下颌，快步往门口走的Charles看清他的脸就停下步子隐去了笑容。

好啊，我可真想不到。他想，这屋子里又多了个今天揍过人也被揍了的家伙。

所以刚才半小时的家庭教育都白费了，因为另一个家长完美地诠释了“和平不是个好选项”，Charles端起手臂看着先是用惺惺相惜目光对视了几秒的Erik和Peter，恼怒让他开始抗拒丈夫散发出的讨好信号并拒绝他的亲近。Erik先确认儿子没有大碍又简单问了缘由，在此非常时刻聪明地选择了什么也不多说，接着就像只大狗般蹭到Charles身前开始用信息素猛摇尾巴。

Charles挑着眼角向上看，由于略微发热而绯红的脸颊和眼角在Alpha视角里都可口异常，但还没等Erik低头讨一个吻，Charles就抬手用力捧住了丈夫的脸扭向一边，查看他肿起的颧骨和鼻梁上那可笑的有个粉色卡通图案的创口贴。

“Emma的急救措施。”Erik咧着嘴忍疼说。

“对方伤势怎样？Vater？”Peter饶有兴致地问，他知道今天属于他的麻烦已经过去了。跟Erik打过招呼就跪坐在沙发椅背后面围观的另外两个孩子明显也一脸期待地竖起了耳朵。

天哪，他们就没有一个像我吗！Charles郁闷地想。

“他们一个断了鼻梁，两个吐了一地。”Erik保持着被Charles扳过脸的姿势微微偏头，用一种。

“太酷了。。。”男孩们齐声称颂，Jean也悄悄比了个大拇指，好像这样Charles就看不见似的。

Charles用力撕下了那个创口贴，Erik刚炫耀过自己宝刀未老的武力值，就在孩子们面前疼得嗷的一声叫了出来，导致他们大笑着滚进沙发里。

Charles坚决地推开吻了他一下还不够又凑过来的Erik，这家伙已经43岁了，曾经也算得上行业领域里呼风唤雨的人物，作为集团董事之一竟然在周年酒会上当众打趴了三个人，他现在知道刚才看到的来自Emma的未接来电本该是怎样的内容了。

 

Charles尽可能保持一脸冷漠地重新给Erik上药，先是脸颊和鼻梁，然后是手指。

他刚与Emma通完电话，就把在沙发上跟David玩闹着抢手柄的Erik拎到了楼上卧室里。

他们靠得很近，并且越来越近，被Charles渐愈香甜的味道迷住的Alpha很快就情难自禁地贴过来蹭他的鼻尖和嘴角。从之前那通电话里得知Erik揍人原因而消散了大半怒气的Charles，由于Erik澎湃而至近乎将他吞没的信息素，此刻心也软得差不多了，他张开嘴唇放Erik进来缠着自己舌头，并接受那充满暗示地戳动。

Erik还是一样，从18岁起，无论平时多么冷峻自律，都仍免不了会为保护他和他们的孩子鲁莽行事。

坚持到上药的工序完成，Charles已经被Erik抱到膝盖上吻得喘不过气。

“我要说作为一个Alpha我不能更理解Erik的冲动了，那个埃及来的傻叉竟然敢跟他的下属那么议论你，当然他们完全没想到Erik听得懂埃及语。事实上你老公不止打断了他的鼻梁，还导致他摔成了轻微脑震荡…噢，别担心Charles，这些事我和Azazel会处理好的。唯一麻烦的就是那傻叉是集团这次外拓项目的合作方，所以，股票大概得跌一跌了。至于对方的损失会大到什么程度，就看Erik的心情了。”

Charles完全能想象出Erik这位二十年来最好的工作搭档之一无所谓耸肩的样子，几乎想要笑起来时就因为走神被Erik在嘴唇上咬了一口。  
Erik往上卷起Charles的V领衫，手指惩罚性地捏起他的乳头旋转，Omega轻喘了几声，抬手安抚地抚上Alpha因为发胶有些坚硬的短发。他半真半假地躲闪着Erik追来贴近的嘴唇，被逮住深吻了一次后，终于找回点力气把黏住自己的人推开了一点。

这时Charles才发现Erik早就半脱了他的牛仔裤，现在又把内裤扯落一截开始揉他的臀瓣，Charles很快就被他揉湿了，情液流出来的感觉让Charles轻颤了一下，Erik完全不顾自己刚上完药就要把手指塞进去，进入一个指节就被突然记起的Charles抓住。

“明天才到峰值，今晚我们就忍忍，回以前的公寓再…我已经告诉了Daisy太太请她这两天帮忙过来照看…唔”

“让我要你一次，Charles。”Erik堵住他的话，在一次深吻后边舔他下巴边含混地说。

Charles无奈地想，明知道他在撒娇耍赖也无法拒绝的自己真是没救了，近些年好几次Charles都有过自己仿佛有了四个孩子的感受，大概Alpha到了一定年纪就会又变得越来越幼稚，这下显然药也都白涂了。

但Charles也真的想要，天哪他太想要了，Erik的信息素已经像抵在自己腿间的那块硬热一样全然勃发着，在他身周卷积流动，慢慢渗进他的肌肤血脉，引得体内的潮汐像是被满月的辉光召唤般翻涌着暴涨，Charles被诱哄般地伸手往下慢慢探入进去，那里紧致湿润得几乎让他自己都恍惚起来。发情期还没正式开始，Omega还需要一点准备才能打开身体，Erik低头看一阵Charles给自己扩张的撩人模样，忍不住握着他手腕带动翻转戳弄的动作，同时着迷地吮他锁骨、前胸和乳头，接着又去摸那逐渐为他准备好的湿漉漉的小洞，在一番撩人煎熬后终于如愿以偿地把阴茎全部埋进了那个迷人的湿热天堂。

Charles咬着嘴唇被顶到深处，Erik再不浪费一秒地开始往上顶，很快就进入状态操起来，他习惯性地开始刮Charles的腺体，又往内腔入口撞，不敢出声的Charles被操得满眼是泪，多晃几下就掉下来一颗，Erik见他这样就更加控制不住，抱着他站起转身压在床上，一刻不停地开始往床头顶，Charles一手抓着床单一手捂着嘴，Erik撞开他内腔时终于在情欲混沌里醒来。

“不行…不能成结，Erik…啊…”本就破碎凌乱的字句尾音随着Erik的前端卡进他宫口的刺激而甜腻地晕开，连同他们交织融合的信息素一同氤氲成一室缠绵。

Erik也记了起来，赶紧外撤了些。

他们三个月前在藏书室做爱时太过忘我地锁在了一起，当时Charles跪坐在Erik胯间含着他的结，一边被他吸着嘴唇一边旋着腰身划圈并不断绞紧内壁，两个人沉浸在颠倒欢爱里意乱情迷，正到好处时却被原本随Raven一家出游却提前回家的David敲门的动静吓呆了，尤其他们的宝贝儿子还嚷着要进来捉什么小精灵。一直无法理解这个游戏当时更说得上憎恨那什么鬼玩意的两个人完全不知所措，幸好几分钟后Jean上楼来支开了弟弟，觉得Jean肯定猜到他们在做什么的Charles当时就羞得快要哭了，紧张与羞愧让他全身泛红夹得更紧，导致一贯厚颜无耻的Erik被诱惑得保持着成结状态又小幅度地操了起来，两个人在那沙发上待了一下午，到第三天Charles都没法与女儿对视。

 

那段回忆显然给性事中的两人增加了别样的刺激，覆叠应和的喘息呻吟声都更加粗重起来。Erik强忍着抽出来，这才把裤子和衬衫脱了，又把挂在Charles一侧大腿上的内裤彻底拽落，跪坐上床垫后倾身把他的Omega全身吻遍，才在Charles邀请的吟哦声中再次进入那经过岁月洗礼却更加美丽魅惑的身体。

 

Erik在Charles高潮后又往里顶了一阵，猛的抽出来射在Omega余韵中剧烈起伏的胸脯和小腹上。射出好几股以后还半硬着，他不满足地俯身压住Charles又是一阵缠吻，瘫软的Omega顺服地享受着有些粗鲁的亲昵，伸手安抚Alpha还没消肿的脸颊。

“别着急，Mein Lieber。”

Erik不满地咕噜着，揽着Charles一同翻到侧面，用力把他搂进怀里，两个人湿漉漉地缠在一起，下肢还互相嵌着亲昵地慢慢磨蹭。

 

等他们的呼吸都渐渐平复些后，Charles才懒洋洋地开口，“我跟Peter完全白聊了，看看这一家暴力的Lehnsherr。”

Erik从鼻子里发出哼声，“我还没消气，他们本来就不是最佳合作方，这次解约后会直接陷入破产危机。”

“既然有更好的制裁方案，为什么还要弄脏自己的手？”

“手脏了可以洗干净。你一直了解我的，Charles，有能力有立场实施惩戒时，我决不容忍和慈悲。”

Charles并不想在床上与Erik特别认真地争辩这个，Erik是对的，他一直了解他，就像了解自己。他们的不同和区别，那些永远也无法达成一致的观点和理念造成的碰撞，在他们二十年婚姻里发挥了不少奇妙作用，会产生矛盾，也会激出火花，最终成为他们之间强大引力的要素之一，不可或缺。  
Charles把头枕到Alpha肩膀上去，任Erik修长的手指挑起他的发尾打着卷，又低头吻他额角。

“你总有立于不败的逻辑。”他们静了一会后Charles嘟囔出声。

“这难道不是你迷恋我的重要原因之一？”Erik低沉嗓音里话音里带着些笑意。

“是啊，这世上不听我话的人可真的很少。托你的福，现在有了四个。”

“他们很听你的话，Schatz，而且是谁说要尊重独立个体意见来着？”

“我觉得他们更听你的。”Charles带点不满地低声说。

“某些方面——占小比例的那些方面的确如此。如果被小鬼们听到有人在背后议论你，我敢保证对方会更惨，当然不一定是挨揍的这种惨，别忘了他们三个可都是我们基因的完美传承者。”

他们在相视间同时想起了David七岁时的壮举，当时Charles带着从小颇有天分的小儿子去看画展，被一个参展的Alpha画家搭讪并纠缠，David先是冷静地掏出手机给Erik打了个电话，然后在Charles的忍耐达到极限之前把随身携带的小型电击枪摁在了那个Alpha的大腿上。“Vater说过让我们保护你的。”David仰着天使般的小脸眨巴着与Charles一样的蓝眼睛露出诚挚又得意的神情，Charles哭笑不得地扫一眼瘫倒在地抽搐的登徒子，把儿子抱起来吻在他额头上。十分钟之后Erik赶到现场，发现那个Alpha已被人接走又听完事件经过后，他当着Charles的面一脸严肃地对David说，“Liebling，万一还有这种事发生，就直接电那个垃圾的鸡鸡。”

Charles几乎能回忆起当时感受到的头疼滋味，Erik却笑得胸膛里都隆隆作响。

“你很自豪？骑士先生。需要我为你教导出来三个复仇小骑士致谢吗？”

“为什么不？你有很多致谢方法的不是吗，陛下？”Erik语气轻佻地勾起嘴角，眼里都是不怀好意的亮光。

Charles警惕地瞪着他，“休想。”

Erik咧开嘴笑起来，“不是你想的那个，孩子已经够多了。”

Charles红着脸在他大腿的结实肌肉上拧了一把。

 

已经快到十一点，楼下的嬉闹声又更大了些，他们同时叹息了一声，决定在去浴室清洗及下楼赶孩子们回卧室之前再躺十分钟。

 

Fin.


End file.
